History Of Magic: Perfect Place For Passing Notes
by WingDawn98
Summary: Sirius Black is bored. Again. What does he do? Pass notes of course! With who? No, not the Marauders. Well not all of them. Just the black haired one. Who else then? Well, just a certain redheaded witch. One-shot.


**A/N: So here's this little one-shot I wrote. It's set in the their seventh year.**

**Disclaimer: Every character belongs to JKR. I own nothing.**

**Sirius is bold.**  
Lily is normal.  
_James is italic._

* * *

**Hey Evans?**

Bugger off, Black.

**Come on Evans, talk 2 me I'm booooooooooored.**

Write properly Black. Scratch that, don't write at all.

**You're answering me! That means you must be bored as well. You wouldn't be answering me if you were actually interested in what our dear old Binns was saying.**

'Dear old Binns'? I knew you were gay!

**Evans! That's mean!**

What are you, five?

**Prongs! Your woman's being mean to me!**

HIS WOMAN?

_What now, Padfoot?_

**Lily is being mean to me Prongs!**

_Really Evans? Keep up the good work!_

HIS WOMAN?

**Prongs!**

HIS WOMAN?

_What did you do, Padfoot?_

**I didn't do anything! I just called her your woman…and…er….she may be having some kind of mental breakdown…**

_Padfoot!_

DID YOU JUST CALL ME POTTER'S WOMAN BLACK?

**For someone so smart, you seem awfully slow on the uptake Lilliput.**

Don't try to change the topic Black. Did you or did you not, call me potter's woman? And what in the name of Merlin is Lilliput?

**It's from Gulliver's Travels; I thought you would know that, being a muggleborn and all.**

_What is Gulliver's Travels?_

You didn't answer my first question Black! And Potter; Gulliver's Travels is a muggle book.

_Oh….How did you know that Sirius?_

**Some best mate you are. I take muggle studies, you idiot.**

Black, I'm warning you….

**Sorry Lily dear! Yes, I did call you Prongs' woman. I'm very terribly sorry. Will you forgive me if I declare my undying love for you in front of the class?**

What?

_Ignore him Evans, he's a little dense._

**Am not!**

_You are!_

**Am not!**

_Are too!_

**Am not!**

_Are too!_

**Am not!**

_Are too!_

Well, as entertaining as this has been, could you leave me alone now? I'm trying to take notes.

**Lily darling, who takes notes in History of magic? I don't remember what made me take this class anyway.**

_You took it because I was taking it and you didn't want to alone. And why can't you just stop answering, Evans?_

Well Potter, whenever I try to stop answering, Black's paper plane pokes my head. It keeps doing so until I answer. Which is very annoying. It breaks my concentration. And distracts me. Wait, that's pretty much the same thing. Anyway, does that answer your question?

_Yes, yes it does, thank you._

You're welcome.

**Putting aside the fact that I took this class for no ****_real reason,_**** do you two realize you just had a civil conversation without any mention of any kind of jinxes?**

Um…Black, I don't know if you've been living under a rock for the past for the past 3 months but Potter and I haven't had a row in about…er…since the start of this term?

_Yeah._

**Liars.**

Um…no…

**Liar Liar Pants On Fire!**

I'm not wearing Pants, Black.

**Evans! Naughty!**

_Padfoot, I think she was referring to the fact that she's wearing a skirt instead of pants._

**Oh...**

No dirty jokes Potter? I'm impressed.

_I knew you couldn't resist me for long!_

And the old James Potter is back.

**Hahahaha.**

Huh?

**I was laughing at your joke Evans.**

I wasn't joking Black.

_That hurts Evans. That hurts right here._

Where? I can't see you Potter. You're sitting next to Black who's sitting behind me.

_Oh. I was pointing to my heart._

**Oooooooooooooh, Jamesipoo is in luuuuurve with Lily-flower!**

Is not!

**Is too!**

Is not!

**Is too!**

Is not!

**Is too!**

Is not!

_Er…not to interrupt your debate on whether I love Lily Evans or not but did anybody do the goblin essay? Binns' collecting it right after class._

**Gulping gargoyles, I thought he forgot! I didn't do it, did you guys?**

_No._

Of course.

_I had quidditch practice! Can you lend it to us Evans?_

Maybe if you ask nicely.

_Please Lily? Pretty please with a cherry on the top?_

**Are you a girl Prongs? 'Pretty please with a cherry on the top?' Really? Pathetic. Anyway, please Lily flower?**

Okay, but only because I like cherries.

**Which means you like Prongs. Favoritism! Oh come on Lilliput, say something nice about my request too! Don't you like flowers? My request was just as nice! You should say 'Only because I like flowers'! Not 'only because I like cherries'! That's partiality!**

I like cherries. Did your request have cherries? And don't call me that!

**No, I admit it did not have cherries Lilliput.**

Stop calling me that! And your lack of cherries made your apology worthless. Now get to work both of you. And don't copy it word for word, Binns will know.

_Okay._

**As you wish m'lady.**

* * *

_*James and Sirius scribble furiously as they try to finish their essays before the end of the class*_

* * *

_Finally done._

**Yeah.**

Good, class' almost over.

_Thanks Evans._

**Thank you Lilliput!**

You're welcome.

**You didn't tell me not to call you Lilliput! Is the High-and-Mighty Head Girl finally warming up to the Marauders?**

No. Maybe….Don't get a big head Black.

**Aw , if you're finally warming up, shouldn't you call us by our first names?**

NO.

**YES**

NO.

**YES**

_Come on Evans, you know there's no use arguing with him. Just give in._

NO WAY.

**I dare you to call all marauders by our first names.**

I don't accept.

**It's a dare! You can't refuse a dare! **

I just did.

**Please? Please? ****Please? ****Please? ****Please? ****Please? ****Please? ****Please? ****Please? ****Please? ****Please? ****Please? ****Please? ****Please? ****Please? ****Please? ****Please? ****Please?**

Fine, just stop hitting poking me. I'm very ticklish.

**Say it.**

Say what?

**My name.**

Okay...Sirius. Wow, that feels weird.

_Can I call you Lily now?_

Sure, James.

**Jily finally took its first step!**

What?

_Jily?_

**It's your couple name. Your fan club made it up. They support you guys getting together.**

Woah. WE have a fan club? That supports us getting together?

_Putting aside the fact that you never told me this before, how do __you__ know that Padfoot?_

**That is a secret which I will never tell you.**

Sometimes I seriously doubt your sexuality Sirius. First 'dear old Binns' and now this?

**Red!**

_I agree with her._

**Prongs! You always agree with her. Unfair. Just because she's the love of your life does not mean you have to agree with her every time.**

The above statement is untrue. James and I disagree on many things.

**You didn't deny that you are the love of his life. And would you ever-so-kindly give me an example of your wrong statement above.**

Well, I really really want to punch you right now. I'm sure James would disagree.

**Ignoring the fact that you want physically harm me. I'm sure James agrees with you. James?**

**…James?**

James?

**Jaaaaaaames.**

What's wrong with him? Why is he all red?

**If I had to guess my dear Lily, I would say he's still embarrassed about the comment I made about you being the love of his life.**

Ah….well don't be James. I know Sirius sprouts gibberish a lot.

_Thanks Lily._

**Aw….Jily is having a moment.**

Sirius, please don't use the word 'Jily'. It's weird. And it's creeping me out.

**Do you want me to use Lames? That's kinda lame.**

_I would prefer it if you say nothing at all. _

**That's mean. I'm not going to talk to you both now.**

What did I do?

….Sirius?

_Sirius?_

Sirius?

_Just as well, the bell's going to ring any minute now. Thanks again Lily, for the essay._

You're welcome, just remember to do it next time and make sure Sirius does it too.

_I'll remember._

Well….er….bye?

_Bye._

* * *

'Lily, were you passing notes with James Potter and Sirius Black in History of Magic?'  
'Well hello to you too Alice.'  
'Lily, tell me!'  
'Maybe.'  
'Ugh!'  
'Hey, Lily!'  
'Hello James.'  
'Can I borrow your potions notes?'  
'Sure, there you go.'  
'Thanks, we don't have patrols today, do we?'  
'No.'  
'Okay then, thanks gain for the notes.'  
'You're welcome.'

'What was that?'  
'See Alice, that's how you talk to a friend.'  
'I saw. So you and James potter are friends now, are you?'  
'Maybe. Oh there's Frank, I think he's looking for you.'  
'We'll finish this later.'  
'Maybe.'

* * *

**A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so review and tell me what you think. Good reviews, constructive criticism and flames are all welcome!**


End file.
